Warriors hidden sights
by theanimerider
Summary: many seasons after the last hope, the land scape for the clans has changed and the clans are back to normal, a young tom leaves his twolegs as he fears what will happen and joines the clans, but he soon find out theres more to the clans then what he sees
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

A black and white tom slowley crept out the sleepy twolegs nest the sun was still down but soon would be up and he needed to be gone, on this day he was going to be sent to the cutter so he could no longer be a full tom he didn't know where he was headed but he knew he had to leave, his mother had told him about the forest about the cats they lived there, they had to hunt for there own food and fight to live, he felt bad leaving his dear mother but he had to he knew she would never leave the two legs she had grown up there so he didn't tell her he was going into the forest

He slowley crept into the forest on high alert he wanted to find a clan cat but not getting attacked by them, he moved swiftly he was a house cat but he had strong mussels he thought he got them from his father who he didn't know and his mother never spoke of his black ears moved about listening his heart raced.

"Who are you" a voice said, the tom looked about trying to find the voice  
"where are you" the tom asked  
"I asked you who you where" the voice said

"My names lucky" the black and white tom replied

"Well lucky why are you in the forest you smell of kittypet"

"I want to join one of the clans" lucky sat down and tried to look as strong as he could  
"well lucky you cant just join a clan" the voice said

"But I want to" lucky said his fur standing up on end

"I see come with me" the voice said just then a black tom with white markings jumped down from a tree he had stunning red eyes  
"wait who are you" lucky asked  
"I am deathheart" the tom said "come I will take you to thunder clan to meet the leader" he then walked off, lucky followed keeping up the best he could

Lucky was amazed by the camp it was huge and cats where active around the camp he saw a blue and white she-cat laying in the sun as two kits played another golden she-cat was laying in the shade with a golden kit not more then a few days old suckering two other she cats both with large bellies where eating a rabbit, there was a orange tom siting outside what looked like a den looking into it, a playful growl made lucky look at the other side of camp two cats a black she-cat and a spotted brown tom where fighting while two other she-cats watched theses cats where about his age, a dark tabby with a scar on her nose came over and spoke to the fighting cats who stoped they where then joined by a tom who looked like a racoon, two other toms where placing kill in a pile both toms where black and white , two cats with points chatted as they walked into a den together. Then he saw a brown and white shecat looking at him and deathheart  
"Wavesong please go get Cinderstar this young tom wants to join" deathheart said

The shecat nodded and walked off to a den by this time the younger cats that had been fighting had seen him. The tom and one of the shecats a tabby where giving him a hard look wile the black shecat was sitting not really looking at him the other she-cat was looking at him and smiled a little bit

"So you want to join my clan" a voice made lucky jump he saw a dark grey shecat with blue eyes looking down at him he nodded looking at her she then stepped back a bit "well then what's his name" she asked deathheart who had his tail wrapped around his paws he smiled "this tom is named lucky" he said "lucky this is the leader Cinderstar"

Lucky nodded again by now he saw the other clan members gathering around apart from the ginger and white tom. Cinderstar walked off and jumped onto a rock  
"let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here for a clan meeting" Cinderstar called out then he saw the clan gather deathheart leaned over and whispered "come with me" he said and lead him up onto the rock then Cinderstar said "as you all know we have had a hard 6 moons Froststar died along with her first deputy and blacktails mentor all on one night" she paused allowing the clan to sock in the news they all knew "then we lost leopardspots to the fox, and we need more apprentices" she paused again as the clan started whispering she held her tail up to silence them "we are taking in a young tom a kittypet but he will do the same amount of training as are other four apprentices and it means my own son will not be the only tom in training, from this day fourth till he earns his warrior name this young tom will be known as lucky paw" the clan let out members of disproval "shadowdart you are one of my most trusted warriors and one of the best hunters will you take on this apprentice till he is able to become a warrior" Cinderstar asked , luckypaw saw a black tom with white back step forward "I do" he said his pale eyes almost impossible to see Cinderstar stepped back a few steps " and with that this meeting is over dustleaf racoonpelt deathheart and shadowdart can you please take the apprentice out on a border patrol and show luckypaw the territory and tell him the code and about the other clans" Cinderstar said then jumped down

Deathheart looked at luckypaw" come its time to meet the other cats you will be training with they are all your age the mentors are the cats training them I train my daughter firepaw. Dustleaf the dark brown tabby she trains ravenpaw the tom that looked like a racoon is racoonpelt he trains brownpaw. Brownpaw and ravenpaw are Cinderstar kits; the last apprentice is tigerpaw she is trained by Cinderstar. Be careful with tigerpaw she blames kittypets for her parents death Cinderstar didn't say her parents death as tigerpaw never wants to think about it but she will now she knows you're a kitty pet" as he spoke he lead luckypaw to the other apprentices and the mentors, luckypaw saw the cat he knew was tigerpaw she hissed as he got near just like deathheart had warned him brownpaw gave him a dirty look as he sat next to tigerpaw firepaw dashed over "hi luckypaw welcome to the clan" she said ravenpaw sat looking at them she didn't say anything but she smiled the mentors where chatting

"Lets be off" deathheart said and lead the patrol off into the forest

"And this is the border to riverclan" deathheart said, they had been around the hole Thunderclan territory and had to do the border "riverclan is one of the 3 other clans they are known for there sleek long fur and there love for water, if you ever fight them don't allow them to push your into a river or stream they know water well"

"Stupid fish-faces" tigerpaw muttered

"Tigerpaw" racoonpelt gave the she-cat a warning look

"There he is" darttail said looking at a white tom with black stripes, the patrol slowley went to the rivers edge  
"frozenstripe" deathheart said his red fixed on the tom  
"hello Deathheart" Frozenstripe replied  
"its been six moons are you sure you wont return to the clan"  
"I'm sorry deathheart but no, I have a son here now" as frozenstripe spoke luckypaw herd tigerpaw growling and could see brownpaw's fur standing up, firepaw was standing next to her father alone with ravenpaw next to deathheart was dustleaf and racoonpelt, who looked not to happy to see this river clan tom ,luckypaw then felt shadowdart's muzzle near his ear

"Frozenstripe was a Thunderclan warrior till his sister was killed he moved clans to be with a shecat he loved" shadowdart whispered

"I am sorry too hear you wont return to us frozenstripe" deathheart said "come patrol we best be going" he then lead off the cats in the patrol

"What was wrong with racoonpelt" luckypaw asked ravenpaw  
"frozenstripe's sister was Froststar, and Froststar was Racoonpelt's mate, he still find ti hard to think about Froststar, he didn't just lose a mate he lost the kit she was expecting, his kits, they were due around the time she died" ravenpaw said

"I think we should head back to camp" shadowdart said, "it smells like it will rain soon" deathheart nodded then lead them back to the camp

As they walked luckypaw thought about racoonpelt and his old mate Froststar he felt sad for the tom, then he thought about his own mother was she worried? He had only been gone for half a day but he couldn't help thinking it as they entered the camp he saw a white shecat with black tail siting washing her paws she looked up

"Oh shadowdart your back, your sisters had two healthy kits" the cat said

Luckypaw followed the other apprentices then went into a den he stood inside looking about there where four well slept in nests then he saw the blue and white cat from before with her two kits they had made a new nest "welcome to the clan luckypaw my kits wanted to make your next for you" she said smiling

The she-kit who looked just like her mother walked up to luckypaw "I am willowkit" her brother a brown and white tom jumped on top of her "I am barkpaw"

"Barkkit!" willowkit said pushing her brother off of her  
"sorry about my kits, barkkit and willowkit both cant wait to become apprentices they need to wait two more moons" she said rounding up her two kits then went to leave the den "I am shiningwillow by the way"


	2. Chapter 2

Luckypaw looked about the camp there was chatter all about he didn't understand what was going on, he had been in the clan three days now and had learnt all the cats names, he saw a brown tom with black points known as Echosoul siting outside Cinderstar's den as if he was waiting or listening to something suddenly he felt something land hard on his back "got you got you" it was firepaw, she was a playful cat then he felt her get off he sat up and saw Cinderstar and Deathheart had come out Cinderstar den and go up onto the rock which was called the high rock  
"cats of Thunderclan as you know tonight is the gathering, joining me will be all the apprentice ,racoonpelt shadowdart and dustleaf, I know it is not that many but we have the most apprentice and I believe we need to show that Thunderclan trusts its apprentices" she nodded then jumped down flicked her tail and the cats she had said followed along with Deathheart and Blacktail luckypaw ran after to catch up he walked he walked beside racoonpelt and looked at him wondering what he was thinking

Luckypaw fell over into the mud he looked up tigerpaw and brownpaw where laughing, firepaw came over and helped luckypaw up he smiled a thanks to her  
" hurry along apprentices" Deathheart said and moved them along as luckypaw walked he cleaned him self he then smelt the sent of riverclan he then saw them there weren't many he saw frozenstripe two blue cats a cream cat with brown stripes then two brown and white toms last up was a small black and white cat walking with another black and white cat  
"Otterstar how are you" Cinderstar said  
"i'm good Cinderstar I see you haven't bought many warriors tonight" the tom Otterstar replied as the two clans came together and walked near each other  
"I felt it was best besides we trust are apprentices" Cinderstar said

"Cinderstar and Otterstar get along well at the full moon" ravenpaw said to firepaw as they trotted along soon luckypaw could smell other cats  
"I smell Shadowclan is ready but not wind clan" Otterstar spoke luckypaw saw Cinderstar noded

Luckypaw followed the other apprentices a cross an old fallen tree they top had broken from seasons of cats walking on it but it provided a bridge to the island they where headed to and stoped the water from hitting there pelts, as they got onto the island luckypaw herd "Its about time" it was a black tom with red eyes and scars on his shoulders next to him was a cream tom with black markings  
"we are not be blame you arrived early Darkstar, Darkwing you look good" Cinderstar said to the toms the cream tom Darkwing snorted, luckypaw saw Blacktail and the small black and white she-cat from riverclan go over to a brown and white tom  
"hello Coldwhisker" Blacktail said to the she cat  
"hello Blacktail and Smallstep how are you this night" Coldwhisker said luckypaw stoped listening to them and looked about from the other clan where 10 cats most had brown or brown or white pelts there where two calico he then saw one had scars over her eyes she was sitting with a tom with a burnt tail and shoulder both where brown they where chatting then both stared at him he moved off and went to ravenpaw

"Wildtallon and Swiftpath had kits" she said to Frozenswipe who she was sitting with the older tom nodded luckypaw looked at Frozenswipe and was reminded of his mother he couldn't help thinking about her he wanted to see her again but knew it would mean the two legs might catch him besides he was a clan cat now  
"Owlstar its about time" Darkstar's hiss made luckypaw turn around a dark brown tom with scars on his hind legs and tail had just come into the clearing clan cats followed behind him but luckypaw couldn't pick any pelt colour they where in the shadows or still on the fallen tree

The brown tom didn't say anything but looked around the clearing

"How about we start this meeting" it was Cinderstar who spoke the other clan came in to the clearing but luckypaw didn't watch them he watched the leaders climb up onto a tree log. Behind them was a fallen tree it looked like many moons ago the tree had fallen down " Owlstar would you like to start" Cinderstar offered to the tom who stepped forward "prey is running well in Windclan but the cold wind is coming and prey knows it most have gone underground warriors have been able to find some hollows that we can dig up to catch prey in the cold moons" Owlstar took a few steps back Otterstar stepped forward "riverclan prey runs well we to have felt the cold but the rivers still run fast some ice has formed on the edges but we find fishing no harder" the tom sat back down ,then shadows clans black leader step forward luckypaw couldn't help feel fear looking at Darkstar the leader spoke  
" Shadowclan has new kits to my mate flame point there's 3 of them" that's all he said he sat down luckypaw was releaved he didn't say anything else now it was Cinderstar's turn would she tell them about him?

"As you all know we have lost many thunderclan's in the past few moons, but we must move on for the clan Echopaw and Dartpaw where made warriors early on this moon they are darttail and Echosoul now my two kits and Deathheart's kit have also become apprentice and we accepected a new tom to train with them luckypaw" she took a few steps back and sat down "anyone have anything else to add" luckypaw herd whispered, hisses and growls from the clans around him  
"let us go then" Otterstar he and Owl star jumped down together and rounded up there clans Cinderstar and Darkstar seemed to talk to each other ,with ruffled fur Cinderstar jumped down "lets go Thunderclan" she said and lead the clan out leaving just Shadowclan

This time luckypaw was walking near to Cinderstar and Blacktail the two cats where chatting to each other as luckypaw got nearer them he could hear them talking

"Each of us wind clan had two but it seems like where being told something" it was blazetail speaking Cinderstar didn't reply with words but she nodded, Deathheart trotted to there side "what's wrong" he asked the she cats

"Each medicine cat had a dream about what there clan was named after Windclan had two they think Windclan is skyclans but we don't know what" Cinderstar said

Luckypaw slowed down to allow them to talk between each other he knew more then he should anyway, soon he was walking next to dustleaf and wavesong

"Just like Darkstar to annoy other clan leaders he has a plan I know it" dustleaf growled

"Dustleaf I know you hate him but your Thunderclan now what happened when you where a rouge is in the past" wavesong mewed softly

"I don't hate him" dustleaf growled back the two then stoped there chatter luckypaw was wondering what was going on there was so many secrets in this clan he didn't understand why

When they arrived at camp the clans made there way slowley to there dens luckypaw saw ravenpaw and firepaw now, the two she-cats walked side by side to the apprentice den luckypaw followed and laid down into his nest just then Deathheart came in "sleep well apprentices, may star clan guide your dreams" the black tom left luckypaw could tell he had been mostly talking to firepaw but it didn't matter, he burred in muzzle into his fur and shut his eyes


End file.
